The Other Kids At Hollywood Arts
by JadeAndBeckOrBade4Ever
Summary: This story got deleted so I decided to start over. The title says it all. There is going to Bade, Tandre, Cabbie. Rated T for some language.
1. Ocs

**Oh my god! "The Other Kids At Hollywood Arts" got deleted so I start over. Here are the OCs and I need their lockers. **

* * *

** Name: Delilah Brooke (LiOHEART)**  
**Gender: Female.**  
**Age: 17**  
**Are you a freshman, sophomore, junior or senior: Junior.**  
**Appearances: Light blond curls, blue eyes and lightly freckles cheeks. She has a Cute button nose and black eyelashes. Overal a pretty girl. She mostly wears a black hat, dark blue jeans, a purple tank top, a denim jacket and black converse.**  
**Personality: Very sweet an caring. Its said She givess the best hugs. She can be very sarcastic at the time. Delilah does has a short temper and wont back down when in an argument with a bully.**  
**Likes: Denim, Fantasy books, Si-Fi novels, reading, singing, playing the banjo and sweets.**  
**Dislike: Jade, mean girls, bullies, unfairness, people either fail hygiene skills and dogs. **  
**Talent(s): She has a beautiful voice and plays the banjo.**  
**Friends: Sunny, Tori, Cat**  
**Enemies: Jade, Trina and Autumn, Alice**  
**Crush: Beck Crush by: Sinjin Other(s): She is a cheerleader. Sometimes fight with Sunny because they both have crushes on Beck**

**Name: Sunday "Sunny" Maroon. (LiOHEART) Gender: Female Age: 16 Are you a freshman, sophomore, junior or senior: Sophomore.**

**Appearances: Sunny has a light cotton candy colored hair. She has bright blue eyes and wears a small line of eyeliner. She has a Cute face and dresses quite girly.**  
**Personality: Sunny is smart and funny. She is loyal and trustworthy. She is a great friend and an easy talker. Most people think She is a funny girl. She is also very artistic and a born actress.**  
**Likes: The color pink, Flowers meanly roses, apple juice, Pizza, Cute clothing, cotton candy, Sweets, a lot of candy and Cute boys.**  
**Dislikes: Disrespecting others, Girls with to much make up, B-i-tchy girls, puppy haters and Jade.**  
**Talent(s): She is a really good actress.**  
**Friends: Delilah, Tori**  
**Enemies: Jade, Trina, Autumn and Alice**  
**Crush: Beck. ****Crush by: Robbie Other(s): She is a cheerleader. Sometimes fight with Delilah because they both have crushes on Beck.**

* * *

**Name: James 'Jim' Helms (Boris Yeltsin)**  
**Age: 17**  
**Gender: Male.**  
**Junior.**  
**Appearance: Black hair, gray eyes. Muscular and tall for his age.**  
**Personality: Geeky, tough, works well with people he gets along with.**

**Likes: Most of the gang, acting, and more.**  
**Dislikes: Selfish people, jerks, spicy food, Delilah, Sunny**  
**Gender: Male.**  
**Talent: Languages, acting, impressions.**

**Other: Originally from North Carolina**

**Friends for my character if you choose him.**  
**Tori. Andre. . Cat. Jade. Autumn, Alice**  
**Enemies: Beck**

**Have a crush on: Jade**  
**Who has a crush on him: Trina**

* * *

**Name: Autumn Violet Imogen Harmon (CatHeartsU)**

**Age: 17**

**Class: Junior**

**Gender: Female**

**Family: Vivien Renai Harmon (mother, 39 ), Ben Michael Harmon (father, 41), Arden Alison Harmon (sister, 6), Elinore "Norrie" Elizabeth Harmon (sister, 10), Ezra Michelangelo Harmon (brother, 17, twin), and Declan George Harmon (brother, 2).**

**Personality: Autumn is very witty, clever, dark and, according to her mom, fearless. Autumn has been diagnosed with depression, and she sees a psychiatrist every other day. She has problems with cutting, and is hoping to find someone who could help her get out of her depression, or sink hole as Autumn calls it.**

**Looks: Autumn looks a lot (and is actually based off of) Violet Harmon from American Horror Story. She has light brown hair that goes just above her boobs, green/blue eyes, is 112 pounds, is 5 feet tall and wears pretty neutral makeup, sometimes she never wears any. Look up Violet Harmon from American Horror Story to see her type of style, which is kind of "grunge", a type of style that originated in Seattle in the 1990's.**

**Likes: Rain, Snow, Winter, Autumn (the season), Christmas, Halloween, "Grunge Style" from the 1990's, Horror movies, Dark side of life, Reading, Getting good grades, school, drawing/painting, singing, writing songs, playing the piano.**

**Dislikes: Summer, Spring, Heat, The color orange, Sharks, Heights, Plums, Oranges, Figs.**

**Talent(s): Singing/Songwriting/Art/Acting**

**Other: Her father cheated on her mother with a girl named Hayden, who's one of his psychology students. Autumn has no respect for him or little at times. She was born on October 30th, 1996, hence why her name is Autumn. Her favorite movie is Black Swan. Her favorite singer is Morrissey and her favorite band is The Beatles.**

**Who are going to be your friends?: Beck, Jade, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Alice (Alice is an OC)**

**Who are going to be your enemies?: Tori absolutely hates Autumn. Trina, Delilah, Sunny**

**Who is your crush?: No one**

**Who has a crush on you?: Andre**

* * *

**Name: Alice Gabrielle Johnson (CrazyLoveSick)  
**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Are you a freshman, sophomore, junior or senior: Sophomore**

**Appearance: She has long brown hair with red stripes, hazel eyes, she's wearing a 'Blood on the dancefloor' tank-top, denim jacket, blue jeans and white sneakers.**

**Personality: She's cold and mean toward other people but once to get to know her. she's actually nice, kind, claim and laid-back person who can be quiet stubborn and lazy at times but she'll always be there for her friends and look out for her younger twin sister.**

**Likes: Music, Cute Boys, Writing Stories, Drawing, Hanging out with her friends and twin brother, Playing video games on her D.S**

**Dislikes: Being Bored, Spicy Food, Annoying people, Attention-seeker slightly, Girls who always bragged about their self and waking up early in the morning**

**Talent(s): Singing, Dancing and Acting.**

**Other(s): She has rabbit named Snowy.**

**Who are you going to be your friends?: Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre and Autumn (Autumn is an OC)**

**Who are going to be your enemies?: Tori, Delilah, Sunny and Trina **

**Who is your crush:? Nobody yet**

**Who has a crush on?: Don't know**

* * *

**This took forever to write! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Here**** is the story. I know what the lockers look like now. So yeah:**

* * *

**Jade's**** POV**

_It was just an ordinary day. I got my coffee since Beck doesn't get it for me because __we're broken up. I walked to the main doors and saw André and Tori laughing at Tori's locker. Those two are so in love. Why won't they just admit it? Not that I care. I went to my locker and took my script out. We are doing a musical and Sikowitz is directing it. It's called "13: The Musical"._ **( A/N I love this musical! Ariana and Liz are in it so I decided to put it in the story.) **_All I know I'm playing the mean girl 'Lucy Dunn'_**(A/N That was Liz's role) **and Cat is 'Charlotte'. **(A/N That was Ariana's role and I don't know Charlotte's last name.)** Sikowitz is going to tell us in class. I just hope Brett isnt Beck because my character makes out with his character.

"Uhhhh, Hi." said the guy right behind me. He sounds scared this is going to be good.

"What?" I said to him.

"Your blocking my locker."

"I'm what?"

"Your blocking my locker."

**James "Jim" POV**

"Your blocking my locker." I said to the girl who is blocking my locker. She is hot! She is gorgeous! What was her name again? Oh yeah Jadelyn!

"What do mean?"

"My locker is under yours. Can you move for a second?"

She gave me a death glare. Oh! She is the girl everybody is talking about! The girl who will scare every boy if you try to talk to her.

**Jade's POV**

I gave him my a death glare. He doesn't look scared. How come he doesn't look scare?

"Did you just tell me to move?" I asked him.

"No, I asked you to move."

"Whatever." I said then walked away. I went over to Autumn. Autumn is my friend. I started to hang out with him after Beck and I broke up. The gang doesn't know her because I don't hang out since Beck is always with him. I really like her. She is kinda like me.

"Hey." I said to her.

**Autumn's POV**

"Hi, so who was the guy you were talking?"

"I don't know, I think his new."

"Okay, I heard Delilah and Sunny saying that they're going to ask out some guy named Beck because you guys are broken up. What's that suppose to mean?"

"Uhh, Beck is my ex-boyfriend. We dated for 3 years. He said that he was tired of fighting, but I think it's because he is in love Little Miss Perfect Tori Vega."

"Is that the Latina with the cheek bones? She is so annoying! She squeals everyday. My locker is next to her. See?" I pointed my locker and then hers.

"How come you have leaves falling and dirt on your locker?"

"Because it's autumn and my name is autumn and I love autumn." The bell rang.

"We should get to class."

"Yeah" We went to our acting class.

* * *

**Beck's POV **

I went to Sikowitz's class 10 minutes early. I mean I don't usually go that early, but I had nothing better to do. I knew Jade would be in the class 2 minutes after the bell rung. The bell just rung. These two cheerleaders Delilah and Sunny were flirting with me. I just smiled and nodded pretending I was listening to them. They finally left after 2 minutes. Jade should be arriving in 3...2... She walked in. With a girl with light brown hair. Her clothes looks like kind of a "grunge" from 1990's. I never seen this girl before.

"Hey." I said to them.

"Yeah, hi" Jade said to me.

"Hi." The girl with her said to me. She looks nice.

**Jade's POV **

"Don't say hi to him that's Beck" I whisper to Autumn.

"Oh!" We sat in the back of the class far away from Tori, André, Robbie, Beck and Cat. I wanted Cat to hang out with us, but I guess Tori took her away from me just she did to Beck!

"Have you heard about the musical were doing?" I asked Autumn.

"No, why?"

"Because I'm playing a role and my role makes out with someone. I'm just wondering if you got a part."

"No, I didn't."

"I can't wait to find out the cast. Where is Sikowitz?"

Then Sikowitz walked in.

"Okay, Here is the cast." He hand out a paper. It said:

Evan Goldman: André Harris

Patrice: Delilah Brooke

Archie Walker: Sinjin Van Cleef

Kendra Quaker: Tori Vega

Brett Sampson: Beck Oliver

Lucy Dunn: Jade West

Eddie: Robbie Shapiro

Malcolm: James Helms

Charlotte: Cat Valentine

Cassie: Sunny Maroon

Molly: Alice Johnson

Richie: Eamon Foley

Simon: Joey La Varco

**(Eamon Foley and Joey La Varco did actually play Richie and Simon on broadway with Ariana and Liz.) **

Here are my thoughts:

1. WHAT! BECK IS PLAYING BRETT SAMPSON

2. Yes, I get to call Tori a slut.

3. Who the heck is Alice Johnson?

* * *

**Okay, Do you guys like it? If you want to change something on your OC let me know.**


End file.
